


Alone

by Shwindu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Gen, Illustrated, Isolation, Light Angst, Memes, Young Dirk Strider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwindu/pseuds/Shwindu
Summary: In a world where people have two different colored eyes, this is the story of how Dirk learns what his eyes actually mean.
Relationships: Indirect Jake English/Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Alone

Since you first floated to your apartment you've had two different colored eyes. One orange, one green.

You didn't think anything of it at first. You had a small hole in your stomach which was honestly more interesting to you than your multicolored eyes. You'd spent enough hours in the bathroom staring at them through the mirror that they weren't that interesting to you after the 8th hour of looking at them.

You lived life on your own in your abandoned apartment. You learned to walk on your own, with only Lil Cal as support. When the food supply started to run short (it was inevitable no matter how you're little kid brain rationed it), you learned how to swim and hunt after fish. The swords in your apartment which was seen as useless before —all they did was hurt you why would you mess with them?— worked as good stabbing tools.

Lil Cal continued to be your only companion after six years of surviving alone. Now, you aren't saying that you were getting pretty deprived of human interaction... But you were getting pretty deprived of human interaction at that point.

Which is why when the TV turned on from a broken stupor out of nowhere on your birthday, you didn't try to stab it like a rational human at getting scared and instead stared at the sunglasses-wearing stranger.

You aren't about to lay out the scene of what happened. It's... It's not important to the story and you'd rather keep it for yourself. But it was very impactful for you if you can even just call it that. And you definitely didn't cry when the TV turned off again and the man was gone. Definitely not. Especially not since that wasn't the last time you saw him.

A few days after that incident, other electronic devices in the previously boring apartment started powering up as well. You finally got introduced to the internet, and the English language. And, you could go on and on over the rich bank of memes that you stumbled into (and couldn't understand because of your lack of reading capabilities at the time) or about the variety of animals that you encountered through pictures.

But, you think it'd be better to talk about the one thing that you found that turned your life upside down like a pilot trying to show off to his pals.

In almost all the videos you stumbled upon that featured other humans from hundreds of years ago, at least half of them had multicolored eyes, like you. Usually it was kids or teens, but sometimes there would be an adult with it too here and there. You thought it was weird and was starting to question your eyes again after how many years had passed. Why didn't all of them have it? Why were you one of the people that did? It just didn't make sense.

This question remained unanswered so long. It could be that you weren't using the right words in the search engine or that the answer to the question was so obvious that no one had thought to answer it. It took you so long to find the answer that you managed to forget all about it until you stumbled upon a surprisingly helpful meme that you could actually understand after some reading lessons.

Things started ticking in your head. Cogs started turning. And your world shattered around you. You started typing on auto pilot, not even fixing the spelling mistakes as you started your immediate search for answers. And that's when you found it.

~ ... -.-. .. . -. -.-. . ~

_"-A scientific phenomenon. Almost everyone on the earth has a special bond with someone else. Sometimes even multiple people. These bonds, are called soulmate bonds. It causes the pigmentation in the left eye to change from its actual color into the color of your soulmate. The bond confuses the body's chemistry, researches explain. The body mistakenly assumes that your soulmate is your "other half" and it in turn completely changes a section in your DNA to reflect that of your soulmates. It's only reversed when two soulmates meet each other for the first time, but scientists have yet to find further explanation as to how this is possible."_

~ ... -.-. .. . -. -.-. . ~

Your eyes have always been, for as long as you can remember, two different colors. Your right eye orange and left green. But only when you were old enough to read had you understood the circumstances behind this.

Alone in an apartment with only a rad puppet as company. But not forever. You have a soulmate. And one day, you will meet them.

You won't be alone anymore.


End file.
